vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cancer Manigoldo (Saint Seiya)
Powers and Stats Tier: 3-C Name: Cancer Manigoldo Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Age: 25 Classification: Human, Gold Saint, Athena's Saint Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled warrior, 7th and 8th sense user, Can counter or nullify any technique after seeing it being used once, Flight, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Atomic Manipulation and Destruction (Can bypass durability by hitting the atoms of the opponent), Can travel and cross dimensions, Energy Blasts, Forcefields, Higher senses to track people and events over large distances and possibly through dimensions, Can attack non-physical beings, Can remove the senses of others. Attack Potency: Galaxy level (One of the most powerful Gold Saints of his generation, and was going to be Pope Sage's successor. Fought against Thanatos and drew blood from the god, though Thanatos was inhabiting a weak host) Speed: Massively FTL+ normally, Massively FTL+ through Miracles Lifting Strength: Multi-Stellar Striking Strength: Galactic Durability: Galaxy level with Cancer Gold Cloth Stamina: Nearly limitless (Gold Saints are stated to be able to fight for a thousand days) Range: Galactic Standard Equipment: Cancer Gold Cloth. Intelligence: Very High. Weaknesses: Not as durable without his cloth. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sekishiki Meikai Ha' (積尸気冥界波, lit. Praesepe Underworld Waves) Praesepe, or the Beehive Cluster, is an open cluster in the constellation of Cancer. In China this cluster is known as "Tseih She Ke," literally translating as "Breath of the Dead" (the stench of corpses), and is associated with the underworld. "Sekishiki" is the Japanese name for it, and so Cancer's ability is to separate his opponent's soul from their body and send it to Yomotsu Hirasaka, the gateway to the underworld in Japanese mythology.Those sent to Yomotsu Hirasaka by Cancer find themselves drained of nearly all strength and can't return to the world of the living without divine help. Cancer, on the other hand, can travel freely to and from this doorstep of death and suffers no ill effects in the transition. He likes fighting on those terms. But not even Cancer can come back once the threshold of Yomotsu Hirasaka is crossed. The only path past its dreaded caldera leads to the underworld. *'Sekishiki Kisōen' (積尸気鬼蒼焔, lit. Praesepe Demonic Blue Flames) Manigoldo summons the Ignis Fatuus, blue flames that burn by feeding on others' souls, and sends them to incinerate the soul of his opponent. Whether they are embodied or not, immortal or not, they can not escape the power of the soul-devouring fire. *'Sekishiki Konsō Ha' (積尸気魂葬破, lit. Praesepe Soul Burial Waves) This technique takes advantage of any spirits nearby and makes their souls explode. The magnitude of the explosion is proportional to the strength of the spirits themselves. Manigoldo uses this to counter Thanatos' Tartarus Phobia. *'Glowing Spheres' In his fight against Naru Veronica, Manigoldo locked her flies in these bubbles and then crushed them with a snap of his fingers, destroying the insects inside. It may be a lesser version of Sekishiki Kiousen. *'Acubens' (アクベンス, Akubensu): Named after a star in the southern claw of the Cancer constellation, this is Manigoldo's melee attack, in which he imitates a crab's pincers by using both legs to cut his opponent in half. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Gold Saints Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Life and Death Users Category:Energy Users Category:Cosmo Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Matter Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 3